Flashpoint
by TheDevilZero
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si un evento como Flashpoint sucediera en el mundo de DxD?. ¿Que problemas crearía?. Ahora depende de Issei y su equipo encontrar al causante de esto y arreglarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.
1. Chapter 1

**Devil: Hola a todos, bienvenidos a otro capítulo de nuestros delirios por escrito. Quiero decir que esto ES PROPIEDAD DE AZRAEL Y NO MIA.**

 **Azrael: Este es un fic que le tengo mucho cariño, fue uno de los primeros que escribí pero nunca publique espero que les guste**

 **Devil: Tenemos una noticia importante que dar, ya como miembro de este equipo, es importante que tengas tu aspecto…así que… ¿eres chico o chica?**

 **Nuestra nueva figura estaba vestida de traje con una gabardina, guantes y sombrero, todos negros con una corbata roja fosforescente, pero sin rostro, a pesar de no poseer ni ojos o nada parecido podía hablar y mirar normalmente**

 **Azrael: Secretario y autor de día, vigilante justiciero de noche, tipo apuesto…..todo el año-dijo posando para la cámara**

 **Zero: Habla claro gentelman.**

 **Azrael: Soy una paradoja….y de las fuertes, cambiando de tema me gustaría agradecer a todos por apoyarme, de no ser por ustedes seguiría viviendo en el bosque como slenderman (me perdí una vez y me hice famoso)**

 **Aclaraciones**

Hola, un gusto- **persona**

 **Hola, lo mismo digo-ser poderoso o mágico**

 **[Me sacaron de la conversación** **]** **-Ddraig o similar**

Para entender lo que estoy a punto de decirte, necesito que hagas algo primero, creer en lo imposible, lo tienes, bien,

Mi nombre es Issei Hyodo, y en mi tierra soy un demonio de clase baja, ¿si mal no recuerdo ustedes conocen mi historia? pues olvídenla

Estaba en un día normal en la escuela cuando me dirigí al club de ocultismo como hacia todos los días, hasta que, el baño de hombres se había cambiado de lugar, donde estaba el baño de mujeres y viceversa, primero pensé que fue de una remodelación, hasta que pase frente el baño de mujeres… y nada, no hubo reacción de las chicas de su repudio hacia mi, algo cambio, pues ya no soy un pervertido con estas pruebas fui corriendo al club de ocultismo pero lo que me encontré lo cambiaria todo

-Bienvenido al club de ajedrez,¿ te ayudamos en algo?

-Este es el club de ocultismo, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-No hay club de ocultismo- dijo una voz en el fondo de la habitación

-¿Akeno-san?

-¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?-dijo con curiosidad

-Sí, somos del sequito de Rías-dije pensando que es una broma

-¿Quién es Rías?-pregunto extrañada la pelinegra

-¿Dónde está Kiba?¿Koneko? ¿y los demás?-dije alterado

-¿Ese niño lindo?, en el centro de su vórtice de fans como siempre, no sé quién es esa Koneko, ¿Quiénes son los demás?

Issei sale corriendo al pasillo se detiene y mira aterrado en la ventana al ver que todo es diferente de cómo lo recuerda, es como si no se hubieran unido nunca.

-(Es como si se reiniciaran los sucesos de mis primeros encuentros, eso significa…)

Issei se toma del brazo y trata de llamar a su Boosted Gear pero en su lugar aparece..

Una CRITICAL TWIST se materializa en su brazo

(Claro, es antes de Reynare ,…. Puedo llamar a Ddraig si duplico los sucesos)

Issei salió corriendo del instituto hacia el puente en que se conocieron

Subió las escaleras y ahí estaba esperándole como si fuera la primera vez, solo que esta vez Issei la recibió con una embestida. Pero ella salta encima de el.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?!

-No cometeré el mismo error dos veces

-No sé de que estas….

Le lanzo mi mochila a la cara mientras la derribaba, tomándola del pie dice

-Debería agradecerte, me cambiaste la vida, te romperé el pie como agradecimiento

Entonces le tuerzo el pie hasta romperle el tobillo, ella grita de dolor

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes? Dice ella.

-Ninguna mujer le da una cita a un desconocido, mejora tu técnica

Entonces saco mi CRITICAL TWIST y la golpeo en el rostro una y otra vez hasta que siento que el poder se acumula en su brazo

-Te extrañe DRAIG

 **-[Pensé que nunca lo harías]**

-¿Por qué tu si me recuerdas?

 **[Por la misma razón que tu también** **]**

-Lamento decir que no lo se

 **[La princesa de la ruina no está** **]**

-¿Qué podría haberle pasado?

- **[Un viaje en el tiempo** **]**

-¿No es un poco surrealista?

 **[Lo dice el que habla con un dragón en su brazo** **]**

-Buen punto…¿quién podría causar esto?

 **[Solo tengo dos teorías, lo hizo LOKI o…**. **]**

-¿O?

 **[DR. ZOOM** **]**

-¿El enemigo de flash?

- **[Los velocistas pueden viajar en el tiempo, y cambiar algo** **]**

-Los súper héroes como flash no existen

 **[Es un viajero en el tiempo y espacio, puede que venga de una realidad paralela** **]**

Siento un dolor de cabeza increíble, mientras tengo recuerdos de conversaciones con súper héroes que se esfuman con la misma velocidad en que vinieron

 **[Es cierto, cambio algo en el pasado y tus recuerdos están colisionando** **]**

-Necesitamos reunir al sequito gremory para buscar a Flash o a Zoom ¿a quién conocimos luego de Reynare?

 **[Ella te mato y la princesa te rescato** **]**

-Rías no está, debemos reunirlos de a uno

 **[la monja rubia es la siguiente en nuestra lista** **]**

Ellos se fueron del lugar como si nada olvidando al ángel caído en el suelo con graves heridas en la cabeza.

Recorrí la ciudad entera buscando algún indicio de mis compañeros mientras observaba las tiendas y hogares notando que ninguna era como él la recordaba, un color diferente, los ocupantes o algún accesorio, hasta las calles tenían los nombres cambiados, no buscaba al azar, buscaba pistas del paradero de sus amigos en los lugares en que los conoció o sabe donde estuvieron

Se detuvo frente al parque y tuvo tantos recuerdos, cuando apareció una mujer rubia, alta bien proporcionada, con unos anillos en los dedos, era Asia, pero estaba vestida con cuero negro, con un mandoble envuelto en vendas (como Xenovia)

-¡Asia!

-Fuera de mi camino

-Necesito decirte algo-dije poniendo en frente de ella

Ella se detuvo un momento, me miro a los ojos como si creyera en mi palabra, y me golpeo en la nariz con la cabeza, entonces caigo en el suelo con la nariz sangrando

-Regla numero 1: NO TE MATAS EN MI CAMINO

Ella se arrodillo y me tomo de la mano preparándose para romperme un dedo

-Regla numero 2: NO DICES MI NOMBRE, aun tienes la mano completa, responde o te la rompo ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Somos buenos amigos

-¿De la iglesia?

-No, de realidad alterna

-Habla claro

-¿Has visto Flash Paradox?

-No, ¿Cuál es tu punto?

-Alguien en el tiempo viajo y evito algo

-Claro, y tu viajaste en el tiempo-dijo con ironía y burla

-Yo no.

-Ve al grano

-Esto nunca debió suceder, nada de esto.

-Ven conmigo.

Nos dirigimos a un casa abandonada donde por lo visto ella usaba de guarida, entonces dejo sus cosas y dijo

-Suponiendo que te creo, ¿Cómo se altero la línea de tiempo?

-Creemos que es un velocista

-¿Un qué?

Entonces Issei tuvo el problema más común de un fan de los comics, explicar lo que sucede al que no conoce nada de comics, pasaron los minutos y horas hablando de viajes en el tiempo y comics hasta que ella pudiera seguir el hilo de la conversación

-Entonces…. Ese tipo viajo en el tiempo y cambio algo, y tú vas a evitar eso

-¡ALELUYA!

-¿Por qué tu puedes recordar las cosas?

-Si nos guiamos por los comics, es porque tengo algo qué ver con el cambio

-¿También eres un velocista?

-No….lo recuerdo, me estoy aclimatando a la línea de tiempo.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Juntar al resto del equipo

-Creo que conozco una manera de reunir gente con habilidades especiales

-¿Qué tienes?

-Un contacto

-¿Quién?

-Una valkiria, se hace llamar Rosswaise.

Ella me condujo hasta un bar en los barrios bajos

-¿tienes algo que cure la locura?-Dijo ella al cantinero

-¿en un bar?-pregunto riendo el bar tender

-no todo es lo que parece-mientras mostraba su Sacread Gear

-el mundo es ahora un lugar un poco más habitable-dijo sonriendo el cantinero

Entonces dejo en la mesa un teléfono móvil el cual Asia tomo y se dirigió a la azotea de ese bar.

-Siempre es puntual, es como la mama de alguien-mientras llamaba al único contacto en el telefono

-¿!es madre aquí?! Al final no es todo malo.- Dije

-Se comporta como madre, solo eso

-Esta realidad es basura

-Gracias por notarlo- dijo acompañada de una sonrisa fingida

Entonces una mano gigante blanca y metálica sobresalió de la cornisa y de ahí una armadura viviente gigantesca se alza con Rossweisse sentada en su hombro derecho, su traje parecía igual pero con pequeñas diferencias

-Vengo a hacer un trato-dijo Asia

-¿Vas a entrar?-Dijo la Valikiria

-Con una condición, yo armo al equipo, elijo a Issei y aun no termino.

-¿Quien es el?¿Está preparado para la batalla?

-¿Qué batalla?-pregunte crédulamente

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-No soy de por aquí

-Las facciones se preparan para el Ragnarok, apocalipsis, el fin definitivo, como le llames, está cerca una guerra que nadie ganara, Mrs. R trata de armar un equipo para evitarla-explico Asia

-En resumen…-respondí

-El fin esta cerca…–dijo Ross. Dijo sombríamente

 **Azrael: y hasta aquí el video de hoy si te gusto suscribe…**

 **Devil: Cállate, eso es todo por hoy.**

 **BYE!**


	2. El principio del fin

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos.**

 **Azrael: Aquí estoy…. YO TRAYENDOLES UN NUEVO CAP.**

 **Devil: Lamentamos la tardanza.**

 **Azrael: Tardanza? Tu no querías actualizarlo.**

 **Devil: No era eso… era flojera.**

 **Azrael: Para no hacer el cuento más largo vamos ya al capitulo**

* * *

Se puede ver una ciudad destruida, no parecen haber señales de vida, hasta que...

 **¡Boooomm¡**

Un destello rompió el silencio y de él dos figuras femeninas salieron corriendo huyendo de hombres y mujeres con alas negras disparando rayos y lanzas de luz.

Corren a toda velocidad hasta un estacionamiento abandonado seguidas por los ángeles oscuros

De repente las figuras desaparecen, los alados los buscan por los alrededores hasta que uno de ellos encuentra una espada azul clavada en el suelo en medio de dos autos, un ángel tomando la espada dice

-no fue tan di...-el sonido de una polea lo interrumpió, no pudo ver de dónde venía ese sonido pues los dos autos que se hallaban a sus lados son levantados y aplastados entre sí con los ángeles en medio, los que no fueron aplastados no tuvieron tiempo de ni entender la situación por la explosión de todo el lugar que sucedió al choque de los autos

Y de los escombros la figuras perseguidas se hallan buscando la espada azul y una sacándose el manto y mostrado su pelo largo y castaño pero con las puntas rubias

-deberíamos implementar otra técnica, se acaban los estacionamientos, ¿Qué opinas Xenovia?

-todos están muertos o huyeron, esto de rescatar civiles es inútil-respondió sacando su espada de los escombros

-Rossweisse nos pidió recolectar información, nada más, lo de los heridos es cosa tuya, no declararon a España zona muerta por nada-dice la castaña regañando a su compañera

-da igual, moriremos aquí-dice quitándose el manto también mostrando su pelo corto y azul pero con un mechón negro

-¿Qué esperabas?-pregunta la castaña

-¿Te has imaginado alguna vez como seria el mundo sin esta guerra?

-Suena a un paraíso-respondió la castaña con melancolía

-Tal vez no, pero habría esperanza-respondió la peli azul.

* * *

En algún otro lugar

Un barco cruza la niebla que atormenta a una cuidad inundada y destruida, a lo lejos se ve la torre Eiffel derribada y hundida, el paisaje era desalentador

Un hombre rubio bastante musculoso y tuerto vestido como un soldado está sentado en la silla del capitán con una grabadora en la mano

-bitácora del capitán Gasper Vladi… Los demonios y ángeles caídos siguen peleando por toda Europa, estoy en Francia, territorio demoniaco, los rumores de una súper arma demoniaca parecen ser solo tonterías, la comida se acaba y mi ojo se infecto, mi Sacread Gear se vio afectada por eso también, no soportaremos otro ataque.

Los radares interrumpen al capitán que se dirige hacia la cubierta corriendo para aterrarse con lo que encontró

Sus hombres estaban siendo asesinados y masacrados por un abordaje de parte del ejercito demoniaco.

Gasper pelea con todas sus fuerzas pero son demasiados, usa sus habilidades como vampiro para asesinar sin problemas a varios soldados, hasta que es finalmente es capturado y llevado ante el capitán de este atroz acto.

Un hombre vestido de traje blanco, rubio, con alas de fuego en la espalda, esperaba al vampiro tuerto.

-creí que había exterminado a los vampiros

-no moriremos a manos de un cobarde, pollo asado - dice riéndose

-deberías tener más respeto, dientes largos-dice apuntándole a la cabeza con su dedo como si de una pistola se tratase

\- Los tengo, un regalo, cortesía de los ángeles caídos-dice sonriendo

Se saca el parche y debido a la herida en su ojo este despide rayos los cuales se dirigen al demonio electrocutándolo. No surtió mucho efecto pues luego de la descarga este extiende solo a su mano, el demonio tardo un segundo antes de recomponerse y pronunciar.

-Sin supervivientes

Luego de su mano nace una llamarada letal para cualquiera, no quedan más que huesos de lo que alguna vez fue el capitán el barco en que se hallaban

En el fondo un hombre reía, era de pelo negro con unos mechones rojo. Paro un segundo para tomar aire de tanto reír y luego dice.

-Un capitán se hunde con su nave, es lo correcto que la nave siga a su capitán-dice iniciando el cronometro de su reloj en su muñeca derecha, en el cual solo quedaban tres segundos

El barco y sus tripulantes son víctimas de la explosión, Raiser sale nadando de los restos, y llegando a una tabla, saca un comunicador y con claro enojo ordena

-Preparen a miss Gr, esas alas mugrientas pagaran

*Pero señor, la chica podría…*

-No me interesa, mándenla a España en cinco horas, les daremos algo para que no nos olviden jamás

* * *

En Japón

Es de noche, una casa de los suburbios se hallaba con un grupo particular de ocupantes

Rossweisse estaba recostada alado del televisor, Issei y Asia cerca de la puerta, observando a los particulares compañeros de la valkiria, nadie decía nada hasta que.

Rossweisse inicio la conversación con la presentación de Issei y Asia

-Son los nuevos reclutas, Hyodo Issei, dragón rojo, Asia argento, monja caza demonios. Las gemelas devilcat, Shirone y Kuroka

Kuroka y nuestra desarrollada Koneko se veían exactamente igual en cuerpo y atuendo, salvo que sus colores eran exactamente opuestos la una de la otra

-Bien, bien, solo quedan Kiba, Gasper, Xenovia, Akeno, y Rías-pensaba Issei en voz alta

-Xenovia trabaja para mí en España haciendo reconocimiento-dijo Rossweisse tachándola de la lista

-Vimos que en los planos de Raiser mencionaba a una Gremory, ¿sirve?-dijeron Shirone y Kuroka al unisonó tratando de ayudar

-Debemos buscarla, es la clave para tener al equipo completo, en mi mundo era de la nobleza, quizá podamos detener la guerra sin pelear-respondió el castaño después de dudar un segundo asustado por la sincronización y unión de las hermanas.

* * *

España

Nuestras chicas de la iglesia se hallaban nueva mente corriendo solo que esta vez de un alado especialmente grande, este las perseguía con relámpagos y truenos hasta que uno impacto en Irina, barakiel la toma del cuello esperando persuadir a su compañera de rendirse, solo que Irina sacando el seguro a dos granadas gritando

-¡DEBEN SABERLO, DEBES ENTRGAR EL MENSAJE!

 **¡BOOMM!**

Todos salen disparados del lugar, solo Xenovia sobrevive pues estaba más lejos, ella corre hasta que es arrinconada por los ángeles caídos que acompañaban a baraquiel, aparentemente es su fin, o eso pensó

Un destello carmesí pasa entre los ángeles dejándolos en el suelo, intentan levantarse pero una lluvia de lanzas de luz los deja como queso suizo.

Y del cielo baja un ángel caído de cabello azul con un vestido largo verde de estilo chino, y del destello escarlata surge su enfadado compañero gritándole

-¡DIJE SIN MUERTES!... Kal, ya lo hablamos.

-MI MUNDO, MIS REGLAS... si el plan sale bien sus muertes ni si quiera pasaran.

El corredor voltea enfadado y mira a Xenovia y sonriendo la ayuda a levantarse diciendo

-Lamento lo de su amiga señorita, le alegrara saber que tiene un equipo y misión nuevos, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible

* * *

 **Azrael: Los que vieron la película tendrán una idea de cómo continua, el final que preparo es sin la presencia de la liga de la justica, solo de flash, pero si los pedidos aumentan los integrare.**

 **Devil: También esta semana les traeré una actualización de uno de mis fics. No le dire para mantener las sorpresas.**

 **Azrael: Bueno, ya saben cómo va…**

 **DALE A LIKE Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **SI TE GUSTO SIGUENOS**

 **NO DUDES EN PASAR POR EL PERFIL**

 **BYE**


End file.
